Savn
by fateschosen
Summary: A woman he never met. A memory that has scared him. Someone worries over him. The punishment because he lives. Read please I really like this one
1. Savn

He stared at the drawing he had composed. It was of a girl with black eyes with a light blue pinwheel surrounding her iris, fair skin that had light tan, and a sad smile speaking of pain that she would never tell. The face seemed familiar although he was certain that he had never seen it before in his life.

"Savn?" inquired the art teacher, Mrs. Ravencroft. "Are you ok?"

"Yes professor. I've just finished the assignment," Savn replied as he calmly looked at the teacher.

"Impossible it's only been half in hour. How could you ha- Savn this is remarkable. See this is what I'm looking for class. See how he has shaded it? Good job you can go now Savn, the rest of you keep working."

Savn walked out of the class; next was knife throwing, not that he cared much just something to do. When he walked on the field he saw a medium sized dude with light brown hair with a focused expression on his face aiming a knife, as he got closer the person let it fly, and was just shy of the bulls-eye.

"Pretty good job," Savn said. All eyes immediately shifted to him.

"Heh you think you can do a better job?" the boy asked smugly.

"Dude, do you know who that is? That's Savn- the one who won the championship single handily." The boy said this barely above a whisper, but Savn could here him perfectly.

"Yeah right stop fooling around what do you take me for an idiot?"

"What seems to be the problem Daniel?" A man around six feet came out of a building. The only thing that was really eye catching was the scar over his right eye. This marked him as the knife throwing instructor. "Ah so you have decided to join us now have you Savn?"

"Yes professor, father said I had to."

"I see then let's get started. Here take this knife and see how you fair." Savn took aim and threw it all in one motion. Everyone gasped when they saw that he hadn't missed his target.

"But, bu-"

"What's the matter Daniel? Surprised?" Savn asked. "Sorry professor, but father told me to be back early today, until tomorrow?" Bowing to the instructor Savn turned and left.

He walked to up the stairs to his room as quickly and as quietly as possible. He wondered faintly of the mood his father was in. _God knows it doesn't really matter now does it? You're still going to get three hundred slashes tonight for disobeying him._ He went to his window while this went though his mind. Yeah he knew three hundred slashes was impossible for a human to survive, but that's it he wasn't human. Looking out the window he remembered what his 'father' had told him when he was five.

"_Heh you think you're real? Well do you??" his father had asked him at the time he had just silently looked up at him not able to respond. "Well?" his father asked again hitting him. "Well you're not you were created to fill in holes. Where people who died or not fit for the job yet, you fill in for them. You hear me? No one cares if you die, no one will_

_notice if you disappear. NO ONE NEEDS YOU!!!" his father had screamed at him that night as well as hitting him so hard that he had passed out._

Coming back to the present he turned to survey his room as well as to check his father's thoughts as he predicted he was set on three hundred slashes. He caught another thought outside of the house, but getting closer. Before he actually thought it through, he jumped out of his window before the person could get to the door to knock.

"Emerald what are you doing here?" he found himself looking at a girl about two inches shorter than him, blond hair, and light green eyes.

"Savn who was the person you drew I want to know, now." She said an edge of anger colored her voice.

"Wish I knew the answer to that question. Besides what do you care?" He said this in indifference.

"Savn, please the teachers are worried…and so am I." said Emerald "You do realize that don't you? Why do you look away Savn? Why do you act like you don't care about anything?"

"Stop it. You don't understand anything." Savn heard the faint creak of a door opening. "Shit you have to go now before he comes out." Before she could say anything he jumped, and went into his room hoping futilely that she would just go. He heard yelling and knew right then his hope was truly in vain. _Damn can't she just do what she is told for once?_ He thought as he raced down the stairs thankfully he was in time.

"Is this your _friend_?" his father asked putting a sarcastic edge to the last word.

"No father, just a classmate that doesn't know when she's not wanted." He replied his father only response to that was a sly smile.

"Well then for not answering the door you have to do one more lap." _Fuck three hundred slashes is unbearable, but now because of her I get four hundred now._ Savn thought. "As you wish father, I will do them after I take care of her." He said as he walked passed his father to Emerald. "Come on."

After his father had shut the door, they started walking. "Savn I-

"Why couldn't you just stay away? Or a least had gone when I had told you to." He said cutting her off. "And stop trying to act like you actually care about me."

"Savn I'm not 'acting' as you like to call it. I truly do want to understand."

"Just shut up already. You have no idea what you're saying." He whispered to irritated

and drained to yell at this point in time. _Why I am nothing why care about me? Why try_

_to get close when I push away?_ They walked the rest of the way in silence both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Before too long they were in front of her home, which was a two-story white house.

"Next time I tell you to do something do it." Was all he stated before turning around and heading back for his own house. Too soon, after he dropped Emerald off he was in front of his. Sighing he prepared himself for his punishment for his father's enjoyment and stepped into the house.

"You took your time," his father stated his eyes flat as he said this "Now ready for your punishment?"


	2. Why?

"Ready for your punishment?"

Savn laid in his bed his back throbbing. _I almost passed out. _He chuckled mirthlessly, getting up he headed to his closet and grabbed a black button down shirt and a white beater. _Good thing I heal fast, _he thought darkly, _Dragging myself up everyday concealing my wounds..._Suddenly the girl he drew flashed in his minds eye _Who? _Then there was another flash and Emerald replaced her. He sighed that girl was more trouble than she was worth…Shaking himself mentally; he proceeded to get ready for school.

"Right on time" A flat voice greeted Savn as he came down stairs. He looked at his father concealing the flash of contempt like a pro. _I didn't hurt him enough we'll have to up it to 5,000._ Savn caught in his father's thoughts. _Maybe I should some of the pain..._Savn discarded the thought immediately. Show weakness in front of him? He would rather burn in Hell. Instead, he put on a submissive façade to hide his thoughts. "Is there anything you want me to do before school father?" He asked making sure to keep his voice steady and submissive like his father expected.

"No," His father's eyes suddenly gleamed. "But since you're doing fine with your _training _thus far we'll add 50 more laps." His father finished sadistically.

"As you wish father," he accepted "Do you wish for me to come home early?"

"Yes, you wouldn't want to miss your training now would you?"

"Of course not father." He bowed to his father and left for school. _How the hell did he go from 300 to 5,000? Damn it. _

"Good morning Mr. Cross." Mr. Crow; the knife throwing instructor greeted him. "Will you be leaving early in my class again?"

"Good morning professor, yes I'm afraid so father's orders." He replied nodding to he instructor.

"I see, well you two must be doing something very important for him to be making you skip half the class. I wonder what it is?" He finished thoughtfully inspecting him with his hazel eyes. "No matter I look forward to your performance today." He called over his shoulder as he started leaving.

"Savn this is the fifth time you've drawn this girl this week is she important to you?" Questioned Mrs. Ravencroft looking puzzled as she gazed at the picture he drew. It was the same girl except she was looking up at the sky as it rained on her as if she was questioning why she existed. A memory seemed to tug at him, but when he tried to recall the memory, it slipped away again. _This is getting annoying why can't I recall the memory I know she's important but why? I've never seen her in my life yet I feel as if I know her as if I __should__ know her._ _Then why can I not remember why?_

"I don't know," he replied "But I believe whatever she is she's important." With that said, he left the classroom.

"Savn!" He turned already knowing who called his name. "What the hell has gotten into you? Walking out of class like that." Emerald berated him with a worried expression. _Why do you care? _

"What does it matter?" he offered off handily

"Savn I'm worried about you can-"

"There's nothing to worry about." He cut her off. "So just worry about yourself and stop bothering me."

"Savn that's not true and we both know it just let me in." She said her eyes piercing. _I can't can you not see that? How can I let you in when I've locked even myself out?_

"That's really starting to get on my nerves, and before you ask about the girl I have no clue why I keep drawing her so good day." Savn said walking away before he lost it.


	3. My brother

It took him a few minutes to make sense of his surroundings. _Why won't she just give up?_ Still deep in thought Savn leaned against a tall oak tree. A soft breeze whispered through the branches as if trying to answer his unspoken question. He sighed quietly figuring that answer was beyond him now. _Why can't I just disappear. It's not as if I'm doing anything her. _Shaking his head to clear his thoughts away, he closed his eyes, and letting himself drift off and forget who he was.

Then he felt something focusing on it he sensed that it was familiar. It was a voice calling out to him. As it got closer to him he was able to confirm that it was a voice; not one that was spoken or thought, but something else…Suddenly his eyes snapped open and connected with a pair of black ones that had a light blue pinwheel surrounding the irises. _That girl_. Just as soon as he thought that, she vanished.

Savn quickly instantly opened his eyes gasping for lungful of air. It felt like he had been submerged in ice-cold water and had just jumped out a shiver ran down his spine. _What the hell?_

"Savn!" before looking at Emerald he did a complete survey of the town _Nothing. _He turned then to see Emerald look at him with barely concealed worry. "What the hell do you want now?" he asked masking his annoyance with indifference. _Was what just happened real? _

"Savn please I just want to help yo- Savn!" She called catching his arm as he tried to walk away. "Savn please I-"

"Don't touch me," he said yanking his arm away from her. "Also if I wanted your help I would have asked for it. Now leave me alone you've caused enough trouble for me already."

"How can you be so cold? You weren't like this when your brother…I know what happened too him…"

"What the fact that's he's dead and not in Germany or the fact that my father killed him?"

"Both"

"And? That happened years ago."

"This is your brother you're talking about don't you feel anything?" she asked incredulously that turned into disgust after a moment. "I hope you burn in Hell you heartless bastard."

"Why? Because I'm not as soft as you are. Or is it the fact that you never got to tell him…Ah I see now the only reason that you 'care' about me is because of him isn't?" he looked at her devoid of emotion. _I wonder if she'll leave me alone now. I can't find out anything about that girl if she keeps this up._

"No, that's not the reason. Savn when will you just except the fact that someone out here really cares about you?" _Damn it can't she take a hint fine then I'll just have to be blunt with her. _"I hate you. You annoy me." He started to leave a second time she only stared at his back as he left. _Destiny's a bitch._


	4. The dream

He was surrounded be forest and in front of him was a girl weeping. He reached out to help her or at least comfort her. Suddenly her head shot up and stared passed him he eyes narrowing. "You dare show your face?" she hissed, "I should kill you." He whipped around trying to find the source of her anger coming face to face with a man with green eyes. The man's expression was submissive his eyes downcast as if not able to look her in the eye. _Not that I can blame her, _Her eyes felt like daggers on his back as if she could see straight through him. _At least I'm not the focus of her stare I rather feel sorry for the poor guy._ "I didn't want to," he said lifting his gaze to meet hers, "It was on Fate's orders."

Before Savn could make sense of the conversation he had witnessed, the scene changed to one he was familiar with. "Savn, you took my slashes again didn't you?"

"And if I did?"

"Let me see your back." Damon; his little brother commanded. Turning around Damon took some of the bandages he had stored, and began bandaging his older brother's wounds. "Why?"

"Does it really matter Damon?"

"No, what's done is done." Damon whispered sighing.

Once again, the scene changed on him. "Damon don't do this. He will kill you."

"And I would rather die then go on living like this!" A flash shortly blinded him when he was able to see again Savn saw that his younger brother rush at their father. _Move please catch him don't let him near that man! _Savn screamed at himself, but nothing he could do now would change the past. He saw his father pick up the gun and point the barrel at Damon all in agonizing slowness. There was a deafening bang and he watched Damon fall slowly to he ground. The silence was more deafening then the shot had been. Savn frozen with disbelief, _Hurry get to his side there's still time to save him!_ He urged himself on, but instead the younger version just stood there. Finally, he rushed to Damon's side. "Damon? Damon please answer me!" he cried.

"Help me…." Before Savn could answer his brother's plea Damon let go of his last breath and became still. "No," Savn whispered.

Savn woke with a start his heart still pounding looked to his clock. One a_.m. this is the most I've slept._ Heading toward his bathroom, he turned on the sink he took a couple of handfuls and splashed on his face. Turning on the light he looked in the mirror at his reflection, he watch as the water ran down his face and into the sink. Taking a towel, he dried off his face. _That girl again...Also, it's been years since I've dreamed of Damon's death. Must have been that fight that caused it, Emerald still hasn't taken a hint either. _He finish drying his face then walked over to his windowsill and gazed out into the night still lost in thought. _Fate's orders...That's what that one guy said, the named seems familiar do I know him? Judging by the conversation that he had with the girl, he probably killed someone close to her. A lover perhaps? Then there's Damon could there be different reason behind me recalling his death? So may questions and no answers. Yet something is changing I can feel it. _


	5. change

Savn was still lost in his thoughts when he realized that it was thundering outside. _It's only been an hour..._ he thought checking to see what time it was. He watched the rain poor down his window lightning lit up the darkened sky admiring the beauty of the storm. _I wonder how many people find beauty in chaos, and how many people realize it. _ After a few minutes, he found himself leaping down hitting the ground in a graceful crouch. He stood up rain streaking down his face. _ It feels nice it's been a while since I've walked in a storm._ With that thought, he started wondering around the town letting his feet take him wherever the wished to go. He sighed as a pang of melancholy hit him he stopped lifting his face toward the sky, and letting the rain calm him. Closing his eyes he let himself be drawn to a memory right before that fateful day; the day Damon died. _No taken from me; murdered._

"_Hey Savn lets go out its raining."_

"_Sure come on this way father will wake up if we go down stairs." He said leading his little brother to the windowsill. Opening it, he looked over his shoulder to where his little brother stood waiting patiently "You do remember how to land without breaking your leg right?" He asked to double check._

"_Don't worry you taught me well I'll be ok." Damon said an easy smile played on his lips. Nodding Savn jumped first landing easily. He looked up and beckoned Damon to join him seconds later Damon stood by his side. Rain streaking down both their faces they began their outing._

"_Savn?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Why don't we just run away? I mean somewhere we could be happy, and without the fear of getting hurt."_

"_Because if we ran away he would chase we would never be safe."_

"_Then report him to the authorities."_

"_He has too much influence over them and the population no one would believe us."_

"_This can't be what Destiny had in store for us!"_

"_You're right it's Fate."_

Savn opened his eyes coming back to reality. _Fate..._ Bringing his head back down he caught site of a man in a hoodie _Who?_ The man had started walking toward him his hood up preventing Savn from seeing his face. Savn instinctively readied himself for a fight his body answered smoothly. "Who the hell are you?" the man didn't reply only gazed at him from the hood. _Something about him seems-_ The man suddenly jumped at him bearing a couple of knives. Savn jumped back a flash of lightning illuminated the blades that would've seriously injured him if not for his reflexes. _So that's how he wants to play_. He calmly composed himself focusing on the fight at hand palmed a knife himself. The man waited patiently when he saw that Savn was ready he jumped again. Savn parried the blow and answered with one of his. The man blocking it easily jumped back. They regarded the other silently trying to determine possible weaknesses.

The rain came down harder, but neither really noticed both of them focused on their fight. They both jumped toward each other the sound of clashing steel was a mere whisper against the rage of the storm. After a few minutes that seemed to stretch on or hours of dancing around the others deadly blade Savn was finally able to score a gash on the man's right arm. The man's silently cursing under his breath, but a roll of thunder drowned it out. _Finally some breathing time. His technique seems familiar- _Before Savn could finish the thought the man engaged him battle once again. Savn noticed that the gash had slowed the man down some, and was able to score another on his leg. The wind picked up whipping Savn's hair around wildly closing his eyes he refocused on the fight. When he opened his eyes, again he saw that the wind had knocked off the hood of his attacker. Another flash of lightning illuminated the man's face. _Damon?_ Confusion swept though Savn like a rushing river drowning out all emotion.

"Damon?" Savn whispered. The man only looked at him not answering.

"So that's why you left." Savn glanced up at a tree to see the speaker. A rain drenched face met his own her eyes black as midnight with a light blue pinwheel around the iris's locked onto his. His confusion was replaced by familiarity upon seeing her.

"Forgive me Iris it's been a decade since I've seen him." Savn tore his gaze from the girl to look at the man there was no doubt in his mind that it was his younger brother. _How? I saw him die._ He hadn't realized that he had spoken his question aloud until the girl jumped down from the tree, and walked over to stand by Damon. "It's been awhile hasn't Savn. What around half a century?" She asked searching his eyes, "anyway I believe explanations are in order, but that will be for anther day. Damon come on we need to get back. Don't worry you'll have plenty of time to catch up with him later." Damon nodded and joined her to leave.

"Wait! When will I get my answers?" Savn asked before they turned to leave. _Moreover, how do they expect to answer all my questions that are raging inside me like this storm?_

"All in due time Savn Fateschosen." With that said, they left; both Iris and his brother leaving Savn dumbfounded in the pouring rain. _Might as well head back. Fateschosen... Why the hell does that title sound so familiar? _


	6. impatience

_How is Damon back? Now I know Iris's name also that we knew each other previously. How close were we? How were we separated?_ Savn's alarm went off temporally pulling him out of his thoughts so he could turn it off. _Seven... It's only been five hours since I met them it seems like years have gone by. Around half a century is what that that girl said so she isn't human either... _Sighing Savn pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind concentrating in getting ready for school. Not feeling like facing his father, he left the house by using his window. Walking down the familiar path that led to school Savn had trouble keeping his thought from straying to last night. Thankfully, he didn't run into Emerald on his way to school. _Fateschosen... heh I guess the storm was the perfect stage to begin this play._

"Savn." The voice immediately pulled him out of his thoughts he spun around to meet the speaker. "Still fast as ever I see."

"Damon." Savn greeted him his guard up. He studied his younger brother he looked foreign so different from what he remembered. _He's taller and more rigged than before, but his eyes ... This man really is Damon. _"May I ask what you're doing here?" the question if heard by another would seem harmless enough, but they both knew what he was really asking.

"Must be Fate." Damon stated with an emotionless voice. _He's changed a lot he's not the boy I used to know. Wait Fate... he stated it like it was a name where have I heard it states like that? 'It was on Fate's orders.' The dream... The same person I assume. Damn answer one question and twenty more come with the answer. This is really starting to piss me off..._

"Iris?"

"She opted to stay in the woods her reason being one new person is enough."

"I see."

"Emerald?"

"Give it a few minutes and you can see for yourself." They fell into silence. _So Iris doesn't want to bring attention to herself. Wonder why Damon asked about Emerald... we weren't real close when we were younger._ Savn walked to a wall and leaned against it waiting for the bell, Damon followed suit. After a few minutes, the front door of the school opened and Emerald entered. Savn quickly glanced at his brother; _can I still call him that?_ To see his reaction. Damon glanced at her. "She's changed a lot gotten a bit taller as well."

"What do you expect it's been a decade since you've seen her. She won't recognize you I'll tell you that right now." _Considering how hard it was for me._

"Eh it's for the best." Damon replied still keeping an eye on Emerald.

"3-2-1" Savn counted under his breath catching one of Damon's eyebrows raise.

"Savn," Emerald said coming over to them, "Who are you?" she asked when she saw Damon. _Well you may not recognize him, but he's my little brother that died ten years ago. Then for some reason came back to life found me last night, and fought me, and apparently he knows the girl that I've been drawing the past few weeks who goes by the name of Iris. Any questions?" _Savn thought sarcastically.

"Name's Damon you are?"

"Emerald," she stated before turning to Savn, "You know him?" _Just a bit._

"Not really met him last night apparently he goes to this school now," he replied indifferently, "Anyway you got your schedule yes?"

"Got it memorized as well as the layout of the school."

"What classes?"

"Hmm? Art and knife throwing." Damon answered glancing at him sideways. _To keep an eye on me? Or just for old time's sake? All I know is that this wasn't a coincidence. _He merely nodded noticing that Damon was still keeping an eye on Emerald. _Why?_

"Savn?" He looked at Damon showing him to continue. "Would you mind sparring with me later?"

"Don't know when I'll be able to come, but I'll meet you at the oak." Damon nodded accepting his rules. While Emerald shot him a quizzical look, but before she could ask, the bell rang. Savn straitened slug his backpack over his right shoulder and left Damon and Emerald.

Savn was barely able to concentrate on his classes waiting for the last two periods of school. _Would he be able to answer some of my questions? I feel like I'm dancing in some others fight; dancing around invisible blades,_ he took a deep breath, _All in due time now it's just a waiting game._ Finally it was seventh period Savn despite how much he wanted to hightail it to class he restrained himself, and arrived at his usual time. He scanned the room as he got there Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Savn? Have you seen Damon?" inquired the teacher.

"No ma'am." _Fuck, he did this on purpose bastard... _He repressed a sigh, _guess I'll have to leave knife throwing early... Wild cat and mouse chase, but am I the cat or the mouse? _He quickly drew a waterfall, _why the hell do I have to go through this? _

"You may go Savn." With that dismissal, Savn headed toward the oak seceding to skip eighth. _ I need answers now_. As he got closer he began to tread lighter more out of habit than any real hope of hearing them if they were talking._ Something's not right_. With that thought, he checked to make sure all his knives were ready. He held his breath so nothing could here him approaching. He stopped right before anyone could see him from the clearing, and quietly jumped onto a tree. Edging to where the branch ended he looked into the clearing. _It's empty_. He watched the clearing like a hawk waiting.


	7. answers

Finally, Savn's patience was rewarded. Although it wasn't what he was expecting. He saw Damon lug into the clearing followed by a man brandishing a blade. Savn acted immediately palming his blade he jumped down and landed quietly behind his brother's attacker, and put his blade to his throat causing the man to stop and go rigged. Damon who had just caught his breath looked to see why the demon had stopped when he noticed his brother he flashed him a grateful smile. Savn still holding his knife to the man's throat looked at his younger brother. "You're still slow. Anyway should I ask?"

"Not really, the result will be the same," Damon said getting back on his feet, "I would still tell you whether not you ask."

"Figured as much, might a s well tell me then."

"He's a demon like your brother, but has lost control," Iris answered walking toward them, "You haven't lost any of your skill I see."

"Good too know," Savn said sarcastically, "Now would you mind telling me what to do with it?"

"Leave him there Damon will take care of it. Follow me I'm sue you have quite a few questions that you want answered."

Savn nodded his consent he le Damon take the demon and followed Iris out of the clearing and into the woods.

"So what do you want to know?"

"How the hell is my brother alive? I was there when he died."

"I thought he would be useful to me so I brought him back as a demon. When I heard about his relation to you in this life I knew he would be."

"So I've been reincarnated then. That thing back there was a demon also. So there was a chance that he could have tuned out like that right?"

"Not really the only reason that demon was like that was because he lost himself. Therefore he wasn't aware of his surroundings."

"Following basic instincts. So how come I have no recollection of this? Why are you they only thing I remember?"

"Because you finished your 'job' which means your existence was erased. You were born again for another job. To be honest I don't know you're not supposed to remember anything."

"Nice to know. I'm guessing that Fate was the one who erased me."

"Correct. The reason he can do that is because you are his chosen one."

"What now?"

"That's up to you."

"You leave me little choice."

"Is that so?"

"You brought my brother back I'm in your debt. Besides how you put it I would've been called on sooner or later."

"You're reasoning is the same Savn."


	8. Training

Savn was silent his ears straining to catch any sound. Suddenly he jumped into the air landing behind his opponent, and placed his blade on his neck.

"To loud Damon," he said critically, "Everything could hear you."

"No brother, you just hear everything." Damon twisted around to try to score a wound. _He's gotten better,_ thought Savn, _but he still has a lot to learn. _Blocking Damon's blade he threw a knife that made a shallow cut on Damon's cheek. Iris who had been reading when all this transpired looked up. "Nice aim," she commented standing up to take Savn's blade out of the tree. "Your technique has changed again; not that I'm surprised the only thing that has never changed is how precise your aim is." She stated watching the leaf that Savn's knife had penetrated in the middle spiral down."

"Try again Damon, this time tread lighter." Savn instructed glancing back at Damon.

"Fine, fine but we both know how the results that will come from it." Damon stated over his shoulder disappearing into the forest yet again.

"Maybe you should try positive reinforcement." Iris suggested glancing at Savn.

"Won't do anything he'll only get mad."

"How do you know? You haven't even tried it."

Savn looked at her holding her gaze easily. "Because I know he hates it." Before Iris could reply Savn took a few steps to his left, and Damon's knife passed right where he had been standing.

"How was that?" asked Damon coming out of the woods.

"Better," Savn said walking to retrieve Damon's blade. "Still a little sloppy."

"Only because you insist on perfection," Groaned Damon, "Not everyone can be like you."

"Honestly everything about you has changed except your laziness," Savn stated giving Damon his knife back. "I know you can do better than this. Therefore, until I see you using your full potential we'll keep doing this."

"Damon don't forget you're the one who asked for all of this." Iris said in amusement. Damon shot her a glare took his knife and sprang at his brother. Savn who had seen this coming caught Damon's wrist, and twisted it almost to the point of breaking it. "Shit! Let go Savn!" Savn quickly released the wrist. "Was that necessary!?" Damon asked rubbing is wrist while Savn picked up the knife.

"You're slow," Savn said flipping the knife repeatedly catching it at the hilt "And you let your emotions cloud your judgment."

"Still!"

"That's why you died in the first place." Savn whispered. _That and I couldn't save you._ Savn thought darkly.

"I'm stronger now."

"It doesn't matter how strong a man is. If he lets his emotions get in the way he's a dead man," Savn caught the knife blade first letting his blood run down the blade. He looked dup to see Damon's surprised expression. "The only thing different between us and 'monsters' is our ability to control our emotions." He gave Damon back his knife who took it revulsion clear on his face. "Let this be your lesson." Called Savn over his shoulder.


	9. Brook

He sighed he had almost lost it. _Why can't he ever learn? I've been trying to teach him, and not even death has taught him._ Savn lifted his eyes to the sky as if he could find the answers there. He continued to walk down the path he could find. As he got closer to his destination, he could hear the murmuring of the brook that ran through this part of the woods._ Then Iris what do I do about her? I have yet to see her skill. She's probably better than Damon if not in strength then in strategy. That in and the fact that she seems comfortable watching two men try to hurt each other, and laugh at them. Yet she seems perfectly at ease left alone with me. _Sighing Savn calmed his mind and let the songs that the birds were singing soothe him._ Too many questions and not enough answers, and I don't care about the answers anymore._ He reflected almost laughing. _It's a nice day. _The thought kind of drifted in his mind. _How long has it been since I've been able to enjoy the weather?_ He heard her 'voice' long before her footsteps. _How long have I been monitoring her thoughts?_

"It's a nice isn't?" Iris asked coming to a halt right next to him.

"It's been a while since I've been here." He said quietly. _Why talk about this?_ As if guessing his thoughts she smiled knowingly. "Where did you leave Damon?"

"Where you left us. He's working on his aim apparently he's trying to pin a leaf," She glanced his way as if trying o see his reaction. "He's gotten a lot better since you've started training him. He really looks up to you." Silence fell over them each drawn into their thoughts. _I can't place her._ "So did we do this often?" asked Savn referring to how relaxed the silence was between them. Almost as if it was natural which to his annoyance, the prospect left him uneasy.

"Only a few times if you're asking about just the two of us. Usually the silence we shared was just before a battle."

"So what was I?"

"In short you were an elite mercenary/assassin. You caught both Fate and Destiny's interest and Fate decided to put you by my side for protection."

_So I was her guard._ "So be honest the only reason why you know me was because Fate decided to fuck with me."

"More or less," Iris said smiling, "To be honest with you I'm glad he did. It was nice to spar with some one on equal ground as me." _So that's how strong she is._

"What am I?"

"Good question every time I thought I had you figured out you changed." After a few more moments of silence, Savn stirred. "I'm going back, leave Damon alone in a forest and there's bound to be a fire." He turned his back on her and left to go find his brother.


	10. FateDestiny

"She shouldn't remember."

"Yet she does."

"How? It's not possible!"

"You're forgetting something."

"Why the hell would your father mess with this?"

"Probably bored."

"This doesn't concern him. He's my chosen one."

"You're forgetting something again, Fate."

"What would that be? Please enlighten me."

"Father is higher than us is he not?"

"Still Destiny. What reason would he have?" Fate asked frustrated. "He of all people knows how important this stage is. Why would he mess it up?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's ready to acknowledge the truth."

"Of what?

"The fact that Savn Cross is his son and my little brother." Destiny replied matter-of-factly. "That or he's expecting a storm one big enough that h needs Savn."

"Impossible if your father can't handle it what makes you think Savn can? Even then did he have to endanger Iris as well?"

"You underestimate Savn, Fate. As for Iris some one had to introduce him to all of this and what better person than her?"

"You? Him? I don't know! All I know is that he messed this up big time and I can't fix it!" Fate ranted. Destiny who was sitting on their couch just shook her head. Fate sighed and leaned against the wall. "Your father can be quite annoying at times. What should we do now?"

"Hmm? We wait and see how it plays out." She said standing up as she; stretched Fate looked out the window deep in thought. "It seems that he only remembers Iris you may yet still be able to do something." Destiny's comment interrupted his reverie he looked at her and shook his head. "You're right if your father has intervened it's best to leave things be. Even though it's against my nature." Fate took out one of his knives and began flipping it. _I didn't start doing this until I met him._ Destiny watched Fate for a few minutes then took her leave. She walked toward the clear pond in their backyard. Sitting cross-legged, she blew across the water as the ripples settled an image showed. _I will always watch over you little brother..._


	11. Practice

Savn looked up from his drawing to see Damon practicing his aim. _He's gotten better._

"Damn!" Damon cursed he looked at older brother. "How the hell do you do it?"

Savn looked at his little brother stifling a chuckle he got up. "It's not something I can explain with words. It's a feeling I get." Savn told him as he waited for a breeze rustled the leaves. As one fell, he took aim and with deadly grace threw his knife, pinning the leaf right in the middle. He straightened to his full height and looked at Damon. "See? You just have to wait and be patient." Damon gave him a puzzled look then nodded slowly. "I think I understand. Like the feeling you get right before its too late." Savn nodded confirming Damon's idea. Damon gave him an easy smile. "Thanks for helping."

Savn merely shrugged "I'm just glad I could help. Where's Iris?"

"Looking for me?" Savn turned around to see Iris walking toward them.

"Only wondering where you ran off to."

"Were you able to find some quiet?" Damon asked sheathing his knife.

"Yeah actually I did. Have you gotten better?"

"His aim has improved somewhat," Savn stated indifferently, "Yet the fool still lets his emotion get the best of him when he's being provoked."

"You're a hard instructor to please aren't you?" Iris commented lightly, "Still Damon may let his emotions get in the way at times he's a good fighter."

Savn merely shook his head. "Look I know I still need to improve." Damon cut in before Savn could reply before a fight broke out. Damon walked over to Iris, and put his hand on her shoulder. "Its fine no need to fight k?" Damon turned around to say something to his brother, but when he turned around Savn was already gone.

"So he just leaves when things aren't looking in his favor huh?" Iris declared in a voice full of disgust. "Wonder what happened to him this isn't the man I knew."

"Take it easy Iris he only wants me to get better." Damon said trying to placate her.

"That is no reason for him to walk off like that."

"He still blames himself for my death, and you know how he hates to show emotion." Damon said in a voice that told Iris to leave it.

Savn was walking through the forest after leaving Damon and Iris alone. _God she really gets on my nerves. Something is calling me... who? Why? Damn I thought I took care of this problem when I found Iris._ Savn looked up at a black sky. _A storm is coming._


	12. The first battle

The sound of ringing steel rang throughout the forest. The songs of the birds fell into a sudden silence; the chipmunks stopped chattering, and everything held its breath even the wind waiting to see what was going to happen.

The man who had drawn the blade was roughly six foot and muscular. Savn who had been drawing a falcon looked up. _Well this is different._ He thought wirily. The man had the eyes of a predator looking down on his prey. _Seems kind of cocky._ Savn looked up at him calmly ignoring the slender blade in the man's hand. _I'm glad I had Damon leave. He would have ran at him at full speed for bearing a blade at me._

"You will die today I swear it," The man said in a menacing tone. "What do you say about that?" He spat. Sighing Savn got up and placed his sketchbook gently on the ground, and dusted off his hands.

"May I ask what offence I did to you?"

"You still live." Was the only response Savn could gleam from him. _This should be quick._ Savn thought wary.

"Well then take your best shot."

The man charged at him with inhuman speed swinging his blade down in an ark. Sidestepping him easily Savn drew his own twin swords and waited for the man's next move. The man's face was twisted into a snarl that was more fit on an animals face than a man's. "How dare you mock me!?" Savn merely looked at him his expression that of indifference; he had become Fate's agent. He smirked suddenly. "If you leave now you can keep your life, attack again and you will die." He said his voice devoid of any emotion.

The man only gave a bitter laugh and charged again. Savn dropped his blades, and jumped flipping over the man's head. When he landed, he faced him. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Savn ran head first at the man. Before he reached him, he snatched up one of his blades and ran it through the man's heart. Blood ran down the blade over Savn's hand. _One hundred and sixteen men killed by my hand not in war. This man was no different._ Removing his blade Savn cleaned it off with the man's shirt. _Might as well search him and see if I can find anything important._ After a thorough search, Savn had nothing. _A merc wonder who sent him. On the other hand, was this revenge personal? What should I do with the body?_ Savn thought looking around. _Nowhere to hide him... guess I have no choice._ Savn reflected resigned taking his hand he put it on the man's chest, and let his hand burst into a blue flame. He watched as the flame devoured the man's flesh hungrily. When all was said and done, he inspected the area to make sure he didn't miss anything. "So I can call flame." He mused quietly to himself.

"Hey what's going on?" Savn looked up to see his brother and Iris coming.

"Nothing just practicing." Savn replied picking his swords up and sheathing them again. Silently he walked back to where he had been drawing and resumed.

"You alright?" Damon asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Savn said looking up at his brother. "I got bored so I practiced."

"Alright glad to hear you're doing well," Damon said smiling. Just then, Savn felt a prickle in the back of his neck. _I'm being watched. It doesn't matter though I don't sense any hostile intentions._

"So father decided to test him."

"He could have died!"

"Relax my brother's the best," Destiny replied unalarmed._ So you haven't forgotten any of your skills good. It really is entertaining to watch you grow up._ "He never missed a step he'll me fine."

"If you say so," Fate responded critically. "But if he dies..." He left the rest of the sentence go unfinished.

Destiny laughed. "Father wouldn't let him. His skills are too valuable to waste," Destiny's tone turned serious. "Besides you saw how he fought his instincts are razor sharp. There has yet to be a battle that he has lost."

"I know that, but still to much too soon-"

"Fate have you learned nothing by watching Savn? He's worked countless of jobs for you, yet you continue to worry over him like a mother over her first-born! Chill will you?" Destiny said cutting Fate off. "Trust me he'll be fine he has too many reasons to live to die right here. Besides father cursed him; he'll never die permanently he'll only be reborn again if he dies," Destiny finished the last part in a whisper. She looked t the pond watching her brother draw. _I wonder if he understands the meaning behind the birds he draws probably not at least not yet._

"Why was he cursed?"

"He failed. Just once, but the result of that failure was our sister's life."


	13. Hints

"Iris!" Savn called her name as he shook her shoulders; she had been calling out for sometime, apparently not loud enough to wake up his rock of a brother.

"Iris!" he called again.

"What?" she asked confused as she came to, her eyes took a few seconds to focus.

"You were calling in your sleep. Something about death," he said walking back over to the fire he had built, getting his bag he got a cup and poured some whisky in it. "Here drink. It'll help,"

Iris looked at it critically for a minute before taking it. "I don't think anything could help," she whispered taking a sip. "Not even fire whisky. Why do you care anyway?"

"You're the only link I have to my past; even then it's probably only half of it." He said gazing into the flames watching them dance.

"I could tell you a little more if you want," Iris offered.

"As I said this whole Fate and Destiny thing only seems like half of it. There's more to it," he said thoughtfully, "Even if you don't know all of it," he turned his head back to her finishing.

"Still, knowing some is better than nothing, right?" there was a soft sound and she watched as Savn's eyes darted around making sure nothing was coming. Sighing he stood up and got his jacket and tossed it to her. She smiled her thanks putting it on, moving closer to the fire to get warm. Savn was aware of the eyes that constantly followed him. _Wonder if that person knows my whole past._ A cold breeze blew over them and Savn felt something stir inside him. _What the hell am I?_

"It's chilly tonight isn't?" Iris's question interrupted his reverie.

"Just a bit," he agreed dropping another log onto the fire watching the flames eat it hungrily; he remembered what he had done to the merc. _Not like I had much choice in the matter._ Silence elapsed around them; the only sounds were that of the fire crackling, an owl's hoot, and the call and answer of the wolves deep within the forest.

"You've seemed kind of distant this past week," Iris commented.

"So have you." He replied not answering her intended question. He felt her eyes on him as she studied him.

"I haven't felt like myself lately." Suppressing a sigh he did something he usually didn't do. He asked.

"Why is that?"

"Probably because of memories," she looked away from him and up to the clear sky, the stars like little points of light. "Tomorrow marks the year anniversary of his death." She fell silent not bothering to give him more information on who 'he' was. In order to get more he would have to ask for it. He decided against it _at least for now, I already have enough to deal with. _ Something seemed to call from in him. Thirsting for blood. For freedom. Suppressing a shiver Savn turned numb from the inside. _Just what the hell am I?_


	14. Bonding

He was conscious of her eyes on his back as he practiced; he only stopped when her stare left. "You okay?"

Iris who had been watching him looked up to see him looking at her; once again she had to focus so she wouldn't squirm under his piercing gaze. "I'm fine." Surprisingly he came over and sat down next to her. She had expected him to go back to practicing.

"I'm not Damon. What's really going on with you?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter." Iris said looking away failing to keep her voice stead. Savn repressed a sigh. _This is exactly the reason why I leave this shit to Damon._

"Your tone states otherwise." He said trying to keep calm.

"What does it matter to you?" she asked closed to cracking. _Good question, maybe because your thoughts keep distracting me._ Savn thought, instead of leaving things the way they were, he decided to fix it so he could get on with his life.

"Because Damon is acting weird as well." He waited for her answer pulling one knee up to his chest watching as the birds flew around in circles as if playing tag.

"It's been one year," Iris whispered after a few minutes had passed. "Now he's gone… I miss him." Savn noticed her voice cracked a little on the last note. _I never thought I'd see her broken…she hides it well._

"How did he go?" Savn couldn't help but ask.

"He was murdered." Savn looked over at her to see her trying to hold back tears. _Wait that man…on Fate's orders…what the hell did the dude do?_

"It was on Fate's orders wasn't?" he asked her quietly. Her eyes met his and despite how strong she was, she broke. _If Damon came now he'd go ballistic…damn it, _he sighed, _why the hell did I do this? Because Damon's too dim to figure it out, might as well get this over with. _He put his arm around her shoulders and let her cry against his chest. _This world I live in is extremely fucked up. _


	15. Raven

The next day, Savn found Iris under the oak. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, thanks for yesterday," she replied looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it."

_He sat there with her face buried into his chest. Her sobs softer now, he looked back up to the sky a soft breeze tugged at him. After a little while her tears stopped still she clung to him a few more minutes before pushing away. "Sorry," she murmured._

_ "As long as you're okay, it doesn't matter," he said wiping one of her tears away. "Besides at least I can practice without having to wonder what the hell you're thoughts mean," that comment had earned him a playful punch and a soft smile. Before they could say anymore, Damon had come back._

_ "Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked._

_ "Nothing of much importance." Savn answered sharing a quick glance toward Iris catching a grateful look cross her face. "Have you practiced?"_

"Still I'm grateful for what you did,"

"You've finally got your thoughts in order, so it helps me as well."

"So it appears, hey why did you cover for me with your brother?" she asked confusion tinting her voice.

"Because if he had found out, I would have never heard the end of it, I like my status as it is, you aren't worth it," he said in a bored voice. She smiled up at him, _the same smile as yesterday,_ he noted.

"Hey have you heard about the new kid?" Damon asked, Savn got the satisfaction of seeing Iris jump.

"What new kid?" he asked interested.

Damon studied Iris for a few seconds trying to figure out how she hadn't heard him coming. He tore his gaze away and looked at his brother, "Don't know much about her except her name."

"That would be…?" Savn asked keeping him on track. _What the hell does he have on his mind?_

"Raven Sky," he replied still distracted. _Fate! He's acting like a love struck fool!_

"What's up with you?" Iris asked trying to remind them that she was still there.

"Nothing much," Damon said rubbing his neck, "Hey Savn? What do you think of Em?" _where the hell did this come from?_

"She's annoying." Damon seemed to snap out of it.

"What? How is she annoying?" his tone was a mixture of outrage and disbelief. _Great. He _would_ fall for her._ Savn had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He started walking away.

"Hey where you going?" Isis asked no wanting to be left with the idiot.

"I can't stand to be around idiots!" he called over his shoulder.

_How in the hell is Damon…? What ever I wonder who the new chick is, her name sounds familiar…_ he sighed brining himself to the present so he could figure out where he was. _I would come this close to his house._ He thought looking at a grand white house that could be passed off as a mansion. _I haven't been there since Damon came back and I met Iris. One of these days I'm going to make that bastard pay. _With that thought the thing inside him went into a rage. "Blood….Kill…" Savn quickly shut off all emotion immediately quieting the voice. _What the hell is going on? _He took a deep breath and focused on controlling his emotions. He suppressed a shiver of fear. _What?_ He started walking again, right as he crossed a path to go to an alley, he heard a grunt. Turning around, he saw a man lying on his back.

"I told you not to touch me, didn't I?" Savn looked up to see a girl around his age to come out. "Next time you try, I'll make sure you fly." The man who had gotten up took off. The girl sighed and dusted off her hands.

Savn caught sight of a necklace she was wearing as a bracelet. "Mind if I take a look at your bracelet?" he asked politely, the girl studied him for a moment, after awhile she came closer and showed her palm to him. It was a cross with a sword crossing over it, a red stained diamond encrusted the blade of the sword and a sapphire encrusted on the cross. The way she had it facing the sun, made the sword glow red because of the diamond, and the cross blazed blue. He felt her eyes on him as he studied the necklace; he straightened to his full height and looked at her. "It's a great work of art; whoever made it must be very good at his trade, name's Savn, yours?"

"Raven." She replied. Savn couldn't help but notice unlike her namesake implied, her eyes were light green.

"You must be the new kid my brother was talking about," Savn said trying to figure out a little more about her. Her eyes flickered over to the white house.

"Mind if we go somewhere else?" Savn nodded and they started walking toward the park. _Wonder why she was uncomfortable near the house? She seems to know her way around already… that necklace, is there a reason she wears it as a bracelet?_

"If your brother is that Damon kid, I feel sorry for you," she said in an emotionless voice. "Chasing after someone who has no interest in him." _Emerald has no interest in him? Damn I'm not going anywhere near that school._ She found a tree to her liking and jumped up. Pulling herself into a more comfortable position, he took the time to lean against it, waiting for her to continue the conversation.

"This city is dead." It was a simple statement, but it drove home.

"It is, then why did you come here?" he asked curious of who she was.

"Because there is someone I'm looking for…"


	16. Forgotten

Before he got a chance to ask who she was looking for, he heard a familiar 'voice'. "Damn." Savn said looking around to see how far she was. To his surprise she was a lot closer than he expected. _Will she ever give up?_

"I'm guessing you don't much care for her?" Raven's question was to be expected, yet he was still reluctant to answer.

"Savn!" Emerald called jogging over to them, catching a look at Raven she stopped in front of him. "I see you met Raven. Anyway I haven't seen you in school for a week and you haven't been home either. What's going on?"

"I've had other things to do that require my attention, besides don't you have Damon to hand out with?" he felt Raven's eyes on him, curious to see how he would handle this.

"Still, I'm worried about you," _the way she said it…is she honestly worried about my personal life? Damn I hate her. How the hell did Damon fall for her exactly?_

"You only bring me pain, so do me a favor and leave me alone." He said exasperated, and in no mood to play word games. He pushed off the tree, "Hey Raven, it was an interesting conversation, if you don't mind I would like to continue," he said walking away. Raven seemed to understand that he would find her since she stayed there.

Raven looked down at a baffled girl. _Is she really that surprised?_ She focused her gaze on the man who was walking away. _So that's Savn, the one who everybody was talking about. I wonder if he's my guy. Chances are I'll find out later._ Raven jumped out of the tree and started walking away, leaving the girl alone. _Might as well wander around; see if I can find anything._

She walked through several alleys; it was apparent that the dude who she had dealt with had warned all his buddies, because no one messed with her this time. She stopped after awhile and looked at her necklace. _It's the only thing I have left of his presence. I have to find him, I promised her I would. Damn that's easier said than done huh?_ She clutched the necklace tightly and started off again wondering when Savn would contact her again. _Why do I care? Because he's the only one who may be able to understand my story. He might be the one I'm looking for._

Savn looked up when he heard Raven's 'voice' approaching.

"Hey," she said when she had closed the gap between them.

'Hey, sorry for earlier,"

"She annoyed you," she said shrugging, "Still it must be quite an interesting life for you if your brother likes her."

"Quite, anyway about your comment earlier, if this is a dead city, why would your guy be here?" he inquired.

"He likes dark places." She said vaguely. _She's dancing around my question._

"There's more to it." He asserted, wanting to know the full truth.

"I would tell you all of it, but the chances of you believing me are quite slim." She replied evading the question again.

"Try me," Savn said looking at her, trying to place her. "Who are you?" you came into a city that is dead, beat up people for touching you, and always look behind you as if expecting an attack."

"And you don't? I've seen the way you walk, poised for battle at any given moment. Yes I came to a dead city, but here's a question, if you agree this is such a place, why are you still here?" Raven saw a look of surprise flash in his eyes for a split second. They were quiet for a long while, Raven expecting an answer, and Savn trying to find one.

Suddenly something in his face changed. Savn quickly grabbed her wrist and wheeled her over to the tree. While he was doing so, he put up his left hand and caught a knife blade first. Taking his right hand away from Raven's wrist he let one of his knives fall into it and let it loose in the direction the first blade had come from. Three seconds later a man came crashing down from the tree. Calm as death Savn walked over to the man right before the body turned to ashes. Raven who finally found her senses looked up at the man baffled, _Jeric?_ Savn looked back at her, "Mind telling me why Hunters are coming after you?" before she could register the question, let alone answer it, Savn's face seem to relax into what it looked like before the attack.

"What the hell?" came his confused reply when he saw his bleeding left hand. Raven took a deep breath and walked over taking out some bandages, she inspected how deep the wound was for a few seconds then started wrapping it up before he lost any more blood. It was a quiet for sometime, Savn was still trying to figure out what happened merely watched Raven bandage his left hand. _What the fuck happened?_ After Raven was done, she dropped his hand. "I heal quickly; you didn't have to wrap it."

"And when you walk back to your house and people stop to see how much blood is on your jeans, they'll need an answer." She said matter-of-factly. Savn flexed his hand to make sure nothing was really damaged.

"So how in the hell did this happen?" he asked still baffled. Raven had expected his question, but still didn't know how to explain. She only turned her back on him and started walking away. _So I found him, mow what? How in the hell am I supposed to explain what the hell he is when I have yet to figure out why the hell he doesn't remember anything?_

Savn watched as Raven walked away from him, not bothering to answer his question. He pulled his left hand up looking at the bandage that was already stained red. _When the fuck did my life start spinning out of my control?_


End file.
